Gary Washington
Gary Washington (früher Nemphis oder LiL eXe) ist ein Rapper aus dem VBT, JBB und JMC. Biografie: Vor seiner Battlerap-Karriere war Gary Washington als LiL eXe bekannt. Er war laut eigener Aussage zusammen mit BiGD bei dem Plattenlabel "ThingsWillBeDifferent" unter Vertrag. Über das Label haben die zwei ein Album namens "Unser Weg" und mehrere Tracks, u.a. auch Disstracks, herausgebracht. Wie bei vielen Battle-Rappern ist von den alten Sachen beinahe nichts mehr zu finden. Schon während LiL eXe-Zeiten nannte er sich auch Nemphis und BiGD nannte sich Drazor. Seine VBT-Premiere feierte er im Jahr 2011. Damals benutzte er allerdings noch den Namen Nemphis und erregte durch sein frühes Ausscheiden in Vorrunde 1 keine Aufmerksamkeit. Im Jahr darauf konnte er es ebenfalls nicht durch die Vorrunden schaffen und verlor in Vorrunde 2 gegen Der Alki. Nach einem Imagewechsel nahm er, nun unter dem Namen "Gary Washington" am VBT 2013 teil. Dort überlebte Gary zwar die Vorrunden, blieb aber doch relativ erfolglos und fiel nur einmal kurz auf, als er mit Mikz einen relativ "bekannten" Gegner besiegte. Im 64stel-Finale musste er sich Bizzy Beats-Mitglied Jott-Ha geschlagen geben. Anschließend nahm er als Unbekannter am JBB 2014 teil und konnte dort, dank seines einzigartigen Styles, einen Hype um sich auslösen. Seine Qualifikation erreichte 77,6% positive Bewertungen und so wurde er ins Turnier gewählt. Im 8tel-Finale traf er auf den schon sehr erfahrenen Rapper Das K-Element, und besiegte ihn eindeutig. Nach diesem ersten Sieg wurde er von vielen bereits als Favorit auf den Turniersieg angesehen und hatte außerdem einen Gastbeitrag in der Runde von Cashisclay gegen T-Jey, einem weiteren 8tel-Finale. Im 4tel-Finale verlor er dann knapp gegen den späteren Drittplatzierten Aytee. Er lies sich im VBT 2015 blicken, als er Dupash in seiner Vorrunde 3 featurete. Dies fand sehr viel Anklang bei den Zuschauern. Im März 2016 wurde seine Qualifikation für die JuliensMusicCypher veröffentlicht. Sie trägt den Titel "Who the Fuck is This?". Er galt als Turnierfavorit und kam in allen Runden, bis auf das Halbfinale, sehr deutlich weiter. Im Finale traf er auf Johnny Diggson. Obwohl Johnny Diggson vier Featuregäste hatte, darunter auch SpongeBOZZ und Deamon, gewann Gary den Uservote, hatte mehr Downloads und bekam mehr Punkte von Julien, so dass er das Finale mit über 300.000 Punkten Vorsprung sehr deutlich gewann. Nach dem Turnier wurde es eher ruhig um den Rapper, bis er im November 2017 auf dem Album von Aytee und Fear vertreten war und eine Tour für 2018 ankündigte. Ende Januar 2018 releaste er dann seine neue EP. Im März und Dezember 2018 und im Januar, April und Mai 2019 folgten je noch ein neuer Track mit Video auf Garys YouTube Kanal. Im Oktober 2019 releaste Gary Washington dann eine neue EP und ging mit dieser Ende des Jahres auf Tour. Eigenschaften: Gary Washington zeichnet sich größtenteils durch seinen Style aus, der ihm seine große Fanbase verschafft hat. Seine Stimme und Flow erinnern teils sehr an Rapper wie Chris Miles, Lance Butters oder Dupash . Punchlinetechnisch hat sich Gary seit dem VBT, in welchem er noch nicht allzu versiert war, sehr gesteigert und erlangte dadurch eine Favoritenrolle im JBB. Gary Washington legt viel Wert auf eine gute Raptechnik. Er versucht öfters überdurchschnittlich viele Reime in seine Zeilen zu schreiben, was ihm zuweilen auch gut gelingt. Gary Washingtons größter Kritikpunkt ist die Verständlichkeit, sowie der Vorwurf des Plagatierens von Chris Miles und Lance Butters. Bestes Beispiel ist dabei das Battle gegen Jott-Ha, bei welchem beide Punkte ausführlich von der Jury dargelegt wurden. Sein Markenzeichen sind eine Brille sowie eine Kappe, welche er immer in seinen Videos (die größtenteils von hoher Qualität sind) trägt. Ein weiteres Markenzeichen von Gary sind dunkle Bandanas. Im JBB und auch sonst hat man ihn noch nie ohne Brille gesehen. Diskografie: Alben: * Unser Weg (Als Lil exe) (Free Album 2010 mit BigD) Tapes/EPs: * Tape 24 (Mixtape 2015) * Thanks But Now It's My Turn EP (EP 2018) * Black Carpet EP (EP 2019) Freetracks und Gastbeiträge: * Spaceship * Fuck it Up * Medusa (feat. Mason Family) * Raddission * G Ey Are Why (als JBB Exclusive) * XXX * Fuckin' (feat. Der Asiate) * Fuckin' Remix (2016) feat. Der Asiate * Mindblow * I Got No Problems * Checkst du dis?! * Who The Fuck is This? (als JMC Qualifikation) * OuterSpace (als JMC 16tel-Finale) * Panamapapers (als JMC 8tel-Finale) * Na Dikka Neyy (als JMC 8tel-Finale) * Ready Set Go (feat. GReeeN) (als JMC 4tel-Finale) * Oval Office (feat. GReeeN) (als JMC Halbfinale) * Pass Out (als JMC Halbfinale) * Wolkenkratzer (feat. GReeeN) (als JMC Finale) * Ovalslickstyle (feat. GReeeN) * WHDFG (feat Aytee & Fear) * Garyfreesyle I (feat Aytee & Fear) * Garyfreestyle II (feat Aytee & Fear) * Ohja (feat. GReeeN) * High Definition * Garyland * Give It To Me * Attraktiv * Fuck That * Dynamite (feat. Johnny Diggson & Deamon) Battles + Ergebnisse: VBT 2011 (als Nemphis): *Vorrunde 1: Gegen LeXuZ (3:0 für LeXuZ) VBT 2012 (als Nemphis): *Vorrunde 1: Gegen Dave LyriX (Sieg für Nemphis durch Aufgabe) *Vorrunde 2: Gegen Der Alki (5:0 für Der Alki) VBT 2013: *Vorrunde 1: Gegen KonTagA (9:3 für Gary Washington) *Vorrunde 2: Gegen mcp63 (7:1 für Gary Washington) *Vorrunde 3: Gegen Mikz (11:8 für Gary Washington) *Zwischenrunde: Gegen Style.Z (12:10 für Gary Washington) *64stel-Finale: Gegen Jott-ha (15:10 für Jott-ha) VBT-Splasch Edition 2014 (mit Los Santos): nicht angenommen JBB 2014: *8tel-Finale: Gegen Das K-Element (7:1 für Gary Washington) *4tel-Finale: Gegen Aytee (6:5 für Aytee) *BonusBattle 2: Gegen EnteTainment (3:2 für Gary Washington) JMC 2016: * Qualifikation: "Who the Fuck is This?" (172.285 Punkte) * 32stel-Finale: "Final Stage" (113.500 Punkte) * 16tel-Finale: "OuterSpace" (178.740 Punkte) * Achtelfinale: "Panamapapers / Na Dikka Neyy" (174.014 Punkte) * Viertelfinale: "Ready Set Go (feat. GReeeN)" (198.201 Punkte) * Halbfinale: "Oval Office/ Pass Out (feat. GReeeN)" (224.321 Punkte) * Finale: "Wolkenkratzer (feat. GReeeN)" (729.281 Punkte) Trivia: *Sein Battle gegen Aytee aus dem JBB 2014 hat er schon mehrere Male live performt, zusammen mit Aytee *Sein Name könnte eine Anspielung auf die "King of Queens" Episode "Cowardly Lyin'" sein: "'''Doug': There's a charge on here from the video store for GGW. That stands for Girls Gone Wild. Carrie: Uh huh. Doug: I was planning on telling you that stood for George Washington. Carrie: And what were you planning on telling me the middle G stood for? Doug: Gary"'' Links: *Gary Washington's Facebookseite *Gary Washington's YouTube-Kanal *Gary Washington auf Instagram Videos: thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Kategorie:VBT 2012 Kategorie:VBT 2013 Kategorie:Rapper Kategorie:JBB Kategorie:VBT 2011 Kategorie:JMC 2016